Une Terre de Miracle 'Le' Land Of Miracles
by anny.heart
Summary: Anne Leland veut passer le 'Temps des Fêtes' en famille, mais comment les choses se passeront-elles entre les enfants Leland et leurs parents? Et entre Myles et Anne?--Histoire écrite du point de vue de Anne.
1. Chapter 1

**Une Terre de Miracles... ('Le' Land Of Miracles...)**

Encore un autre Noël...

Avant, je détestais cette saison de l'année... mais j'ai le sentiment que les choses vont changer…

J'en connais beaucoup sur les changements de vie—j'en ai eu mon lot déjà… Quelquefois des bons, et d'autres des mauvais… Parfois même les deux à la fois, les temps durs se confondants avec de bons résultats à la fin… comme tout récemment…

J'étais perdue et je voulais que ma vie s'améliore, mais les décisions que j'ai prises étaient loin d'être les meilleures que j'ai faites… Les mauvaises décisions semblent être chose commune dans la famille…

Malheureusement, ça vient toujours avec des regrets… Des regrets avec lesquels vous devez apprendre à vivre après coup… et quelquefois, pour le restant de votre vie…

Changer les choses telles qu'elles sont en ce que vous voulez qu'elles deviennent n'est pas chose facile, cependant ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui, à l'attendre…

On doit parler...

*****

Ce matin alors que j'étais assise seule dans mon minuscule appartement, je savais que pleurer sur mon sort ne m'aiderait pas à surmonter mes problèmes et à dissiper ma culpabilité. Je devais faire face à la musique… et lui faire face… à eux… et à moi-même…

Oui, on a commencé à travailler là-dessus lorsqu'il m'a invité à luncher après que je sois sortie de la Court de Justice, parlant de ce qui nous avait vraiment manqué dans la vie ; à propos de comment nos parents nous avaient montés l'un contre l'autre pour devenir des vainqueurs, réussissant un peu trop bien, nous laissant nous éviter et envier la relation que l'autre avait avec eux.

Étrangement on a réalisé qu'aucun de nous n'avait de vraie relation avec eux—M. Philip et Mme Elizabeth Leland n'étaient pas des gens très attentionnés. Oui, ils nous aimaient de tout leurs cœurs, mais ils n'ont jamais pu nous le montrer ou traiter avec ce que nous essayions de partager avec eux en tant que pures et innocents enfants, ni lorsque nous grandissions devenant ce qu'ils attendaient de nous—des Leland, purs et simples.

Comme j'entends la cloche de la porte du Café sonner, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade et de petites gouttelettes se forment à la base de mon cou—pas à cause de la chaleur du feu tout près ou de la tasse de café que je tiens si serrée dans mes mains, mais à cause de l'appréhension que je ressens. Comment se déroulera la discussion qu'on doit avoir… pour notre amour et notre santé mentale…?

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyant me chercher autour de la pièce tranquille, je lui fais un signe de la main pour signaler ma présence. L'inconfort était lisible sur son visage—il savait combien difficiles étaient les choses dans ma vie depuis les derniers mois, et il savait comment maman et papa avaient été durs avec moi. Comme le frère attentionné qu'il voulait être pour moi, il m'avait aidé à me remettre sur mes pieds—vendant la maison qui cachait tant d'horribles souvenirs, prenant soin du côté légal du dossier, s'assurant que je ne ferais pas de prison et simplement en étant là pour moi si j'en avais besoin.

« Hé Myles! » Dis-je timidement puisque je savais que peu importe ce que je ferais pour rembourser ma dette pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ça n'arriverait jamais à équivaloir le prix de cette dette, et que j'étais encore une fois sur le point de lui demander presque l'impossible…

« Bonjour Anne! » Il répondit gentiment déposant son breuvage sur la table. « Comment vas-tu? » Il connaissait la réponse mais d'une certaine façon, il avait besoin de l'entendre de ma bouche.

« Je m'accroche, grand frère… je m'accroche… » J'ai risqué un sourire qui n'a jamais atteint mes yeux, mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire à ce moment. Celui qu'il me fit en retour était remplit de l'espoir et de la confiance qu'il avait récemment trouvés, sous la tendre touche d'une de ses collègues et amie, Sue Thomas.

Elle avait fait des miracles avec lui… Pas que je le connaissais bien avant mais, pour ce que je savais, il a subit un changement drastique depuis que sa douce influence s'est mise à déteinte sur lui. Il a apprit à jeter un autre regard sur le monde qui l'entoure, donnant aux gens une chance… en commençant par moi…

*****

Avant que je ne le réalise, j'étais prise dans son embrasse, chose qui n'aurait pas été possible quelques années auparavant. Pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire—j'acceptais volontiers son geste en lui rendant la pareille, faufilant mes bras autour de son torse et profitant de la proximité qui me manquait tant.

« Je t'aime Myles, tu le sais? » C'était une autre chose que j'avais apprise récemment—lui dire combien il était important pour moi, combien j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie.

Son sourire devenant de plus en plus grand il acquiesça. « Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur… »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'on aille chacun de son côté de la table, mais Myles voyait les choses autrement et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la banquette, sécurisant son bras autour de mes épaules. Comme je le regardais étonnée, il dit innocemment, « Tu m'as manquée toutes ces années… alors j'ai pas mal de temps à rattraper… »

Souriant à ces mots, j'attrapai son autre main dans les miennes et lui MONTRAI que j'avais aussi du temps à reprendre.

Voyant que l'atmosphère s'était détendue il risqua, « Alors, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de cette charmante compagnie? Tu sais lorsque j'ai dit aux garçons que je venais prendre un café avec toi, ils m'ont recommandé d'apporter du 'Pepto Bismol'… »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi ça? » Je ne pouvais m'imaginer où les garçons voulaient en venir avec cet étrange conseil, mais là encore, il s'agissait d'Agents Spéciaux du FBI… je devais donc être préparé à l'imprévisible…

« Au cas où ma présence rendrait ta nourriture difficile à digérer… c'est ce que Bobby m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai posée la question, » il expliqua incapable de retenir son éclat de rire.

« Ils ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas? » Je me mis à rire avec lui.

« Non! Mais je crois que c'est pour le mieux ; qu'est-ce que serait le bureau sans son sens de l'humour Australien? »

« Oui… tu as raison… » Il avait une fois de plus réussit à me remonter le moral… du moins pour un certain temps…

*****

_A/N *Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça m'aide à m'améliorer! ;o)_


	3. Chapter 3

« Myles, je t'ai demandé de venir pour une raison… » Le regardant avec hésitation, je cherchais à être réassurée, je cherchais la force qui me manquait. Trouvant cela dans ses océans bleus, je lui ai fait ma demande. « J'aimerais passer Noël avec vous… la famille je veux dire… Mais ce ne sera pas possible de le faire chez les parents—l'atmosphère froide qui y règne serait trop difficile à supporter… Je sais que ce sera un énorme sacrifice, mais… »

Il interrompit mon discourt décousu de son doigt, la compréhension écrite sur son visage. « C'est correct, Anne… On va le faire chez moi, » il offrit. « De toute façon, ni maman ni papa n'ont vu la maison, ce sera donc la meilleure occasion. » Cette fois, mes lèvres formèrent un vrai sourire, s'étendant d'un côté à l'autre.

« Merci Myles… ça représente beaucoup pour moi… »

Caressant doucement mes cheveux il refléta, « Pour moi aussi… Je voulais t'inviter de toute façon, alors je suppose qu'on devra juste planifier pour quelques personnes de plus que mes plans originaux. »

Riant devant son ton joyeux, je ne pouvais croire que pour la première fois de notre vie, nous allions travaillé ensemble, prenant en mains les préparatifs de Noël comme le fait une vraie famille… C'était un rêve devenu réalité... Noël ÉTAIT la saison où tout était possible dans le coeur des hommes, après tout…

*****

J'ai téléphoné à maman et papa pour leur faire l'invitation cet après-midi. Au début, ils ne semblaient pas très enchantés par l'idée, presque réticents… mais brusquement, ils ont changé d'avis. Je pouvais les entendre argumenter hors ligne, maman disant qu'elle voulait faire leur propre fête pour leurs 'amis' et papa parlait d'aller quelque part dans le Sud. Soudainement, leurs voix se sont éteintes, laissant seulement le silence pour quelque secondes… Et ensuite… maman a remis l'appareil sur son oreille, et a accepté...

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'un changement aussi radical survienne dans leurs têtes? Je croyais vraiment qu'ils trouveraient toutes les excuses possibles pour refuser, et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, mais… Quelque chose… Quelqu'un?... *soupire profondément* Est-ce possible…? Je secouai ma tête pour enlever cette idée saugrenue de ma tête—ouais, les 'Esprits de Noël' vivent seulement dans les contes de fées, alors… ce n'était pas comme si nos parents eu leurs visites!... Pas vrai?...

J'étais si confuse que je pouvais presque croire tout ce que mon imagination débordante pouvait m'apporter…

Comme il y avait des réjouissances à planifier je suis allée au marché pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour commencer à cuisiner. Ouais, je ne suis pas la meilleure cuisinière au monde, mais Myles avait suggéré qu'on fasse tout nous même au lieu de faire appel à un traiteur comme c'était toujours le cas. Ce serait NOTRE fête, préparée par nos propres mains.

Je dois le rejoindre dans une heure. Puisque le marché est sur mon chemin, j'ai offert de m'en charger. Il m'a donné une liste de tout ce qu'il croyait qu'on aurait besoin, j'arrivai donc à la maison avec plusieurs sacs dans les mains. Aussitôt qu'il a vu ma voiture dans l'entrée, il est sorti et est venu m'aider.

« Laisse-moi prendre ceux-là, Anne. Tu peux mettre les tiens sur le comptoir ; j'ai fait de la place pour qu'on puisse travailler. »

« Toujours un pas en avant, heu grand frère? » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. C'était si bon de sentir l'esprit des fêtes flotter dans l'air et nous envahir…

*****


	4. Chapter 4

« Myles! » Je lui criai lorsqu'il commença une bataille de farine à travers la cuisine, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je te l'ai dit, petite sœur—j'ai du temps à rattraper! » Il répondit simplement. « C'est la première fois depuis des lustres qu'on fait quelque chose ensemble… » Une pointe de tristesse assombrit sa voix pendant un instant, mais lorsqu'il continua à parler, elle avait disparue. « Et comme nous n'avons jamais eu ces guerres salissantes pendant notre enfance, hé bien j'ai pensé que mieux valait tard que jamais! » Et il se prépara à son prochain assaut, prenant une poignée de pépites de chocolat dans le bol devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que quelqu'un est entré dans ton esprit et te fait agir comme un gamin de 5 ans? » Son comportement était tellement loin de celui de l'un homme que j'ai évité toutes ces années… mais d'un autre côté, la petite fille en moi était jalouse et voulait prendre part à son jeu. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais été capable d'une telle chose—ce n'était pas digne d'une avocate respectable, ce n'était pas digne d'une Leland…

Voyant l'hésitation dans ma posture il me supplia encore une fois. « Ah, allez Anne! Je jure que je ne me fâcherai pas et que je ne me plaindrai pas lorsque viendra le temps de nettoyer ; ça marche? » Les yeux de petit chien battu qu'il me fit était une vision nouvelle pour moi.

« Oh! Tue s bon! As-tu eu besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour les réussir aussi bien? » Me surprenant moi-même, je lui lançai un marshmallow.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage enfantin comme il m'assura, « Non, c'est un talent naturel… et j'ai les meilleurs professeurs qui soient, » il finit en référant à Jack et Bobby. « Alors je vois que tu es prête à jouer… » il trempa ses doigts dans le bol de crémage presque vide, « …je te propose donc de choisir ton arme favorite, Mademoiselle Anne… » Il leva ses menaçants doigts sales tandis qu'il passait à côté du comptoir dans ma direction.

« On non! Tu ne le feras pas! » Je me dépêchai d'attraper le pot de farine et me je me suis penchée pour me cacher alors que la guerre-la-plus-salissante-et-sans-merci débuta dans la cuisine de Myles Leland—troisième du nom!—étendant le champ de bataille à la maison toute entière. _On va sûrement avoir des heures de nettoyage à faire, mais pour une fois, aucun de nous ne s'en souci! _Nous étions de retour en enfance et en profitions au maximum.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

En plein milieu de notre nettoyage, la sonnette retentit. Je m'attendais à ce que Myles me demande d'aller répondre puisqu'il était couvert d'une étrange mixture de farine, de chocolat et de toutes sortes de substances collantes, mais ne s'en souciant le moins du monde—ou oubliant de quoi il avait vraiment l'air—il y alla, ouvrant immédiatement la porte.

L'air ahurit que fit Sue en voyant l'habituel Myles Leland si bien de sa personne en valait la peine!

« Salut My...les... » elle finit mettant sa main sur sa bouche avant d'éclater de rire. Quand je l'ai rejoint pour voir qui c'était, il ouvrit la porte complètement révélant notre visiteuse. _Oh oh! Il va essayer de couvrir ce qui s'est passé... Il n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un sache quels comportements il avait eu aujourd'hui… Ce ne serait pas digne d'un Leland… _Encore une fois, il me fit mentir... « Qu'est-ce qui se passé? Tu redécores? » Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être fidèle à sa personnalité taquine avec lui, et qu'il n'en serait pas offensé. On dirait qu'elle connaissait mon frère mieux que moi…

« Oui, on a commencé avec la cuisine et comme tu peux le voir, on n'est pas encore décidé sur ce qu'on devrait mettre sur les murs, » il répliqua à la blague.

C'était la première fois que j'étais témoin de combien son âme avait vraiment été affectée par l'amitié de cette femme et la foi qu'elle lui avait appris à partager. À ce moment, j'ai demandé à Dieu de lui laisser la force de garder ce nouveau côté de lui tout au long de l'année et non seulement à cause de l'ambiance festive. Ce qu'il fit ensuite me fit penser que peut-être que mes prières avaient été entendues—il enlaça ses bras autour du Sue, prenant le temps de profiter pleinement de sa présence.

Une vague de froid vint de l'extérieur, apportant de petits flocons avec elle. « Entre, Sue. Je vais faire du chocolat chaud. Tu en veux aussi, Anne? » Il demanda refermant la porte derrière la blonde.

« Oui, ce serait bien! » Fut tout ce que je pu dire, l'émotion menaçant de me submerger. Noël avait ses propres façons d'apporter de la magie dans les demeures et le cœur des gens, et la maison de Myles avait été envahie par suffisamment de cette magie pour remplacer le manque qu'elle avait subie depuis qu'il avait ses fêtes-solitaires. Cette année mettrait définitivement fin à toute cette solitude et apporterait panoplie de nouvelles traditions…

*****


	6. Chapter 6

C'était génial de voir la joie de mon grand frère de seulement être avec des gens qu'il aime et parler, sirotant un breuvage chaud. Sue resta jusqu'à ce que la noirceur se soit installée, mortifiée de réaliser qu'elle avait à peine le temps d'aller à la maison et de se préparer pour son dîner avec Jack ; il l'emmenait dans un endroit que Myles lui avait suggéré avec l'espoir que _peut-être _dans cet ambiance romantique, quelque chose pourrait 's'allumer' entre eux du point de vue émotionnel de leur relation.

Ouais, c'était en quelque sorte drôle de penser à Myles jouant les entremetteurs, mais… La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser pour expliquer ça, c'est que Lucy a probablement passé trop de temps avec Myles, essayant de caser ces deux là ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de spécial de toute façon?... Plus d'une fois Myles m'a parlé d'elle ; de combien elle l'avait aidé avec leurs dossiers ou combien de plaisir ils avaient au bureau à cause des blagues qu'elle disait. Hummm… C'est une chose à laquelle je devrai porter plus attention à l'avenir…

Je suis resté un peu après que Sue soit partie, terminant le nettoyage qu'on avait commencé avant son arrivée.

Mon appartement ne me paraissait pas aussi solitaire que ce matin quand j'y suis retourné ; qui aurait cru que passer ce temps à m'amuser en famille serait la meilleure des thérapies? Je savais que j'étais de nouveau seule, mais l'état de sérénitude dans lequel j'étais avec moi même était complètement à l'opposé de ce que je ressentais avant de décider de prendre en charge 'mes démons du passé'.

J'avais hâte à cette célébration, mais en même temps, je l'appréhendais, sachant comment mes parents pouvaient agir et plus spécifiquement, comment ils _allaient_ agir… Pendant ce temps, pour les jours à venir, il y avait beaucoup de travail qui nous attendait—encore de la cuisine à faire, décorer et ce que je préfère par-dessus tout… magasiner!

Demain ce sera une journée entre filles planifiée avec Sue, Tara, et Lucy pour faire nos achats de dernière minute. À quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre? On est des filles, pas vrai?! *rire* Et on ADORE attendre au dernier instant! Il faut du temps et beaucoup de réflexion pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour quelqu'un et je crois que nous avons toutes quelqu'un de spécial à gâter cette année…

Donc après un léger dîner et un long bain chaud, je suis allée au lit, tombant endormie presqu'instantanément.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

« Alors, vas-tu en Ohio pour les vacances? » Je demandai à Sue lors d'un moment de détente autour d'une tasse de café pour nous réchauffer un peu du froid mordant et pour donner à nos jambes fatiguées un peu de repos. C'était surprenant de voir combien de gens avaient encore des courses à faire.

« Non, » elle répondit tristement, « j'étais cessée y aller demain après le travail, mais ma voiture a brisée et quand j'ai vérifié les compagnies aériennes, devine quoi?... Plus de place disponible... »

« Ce sera donc un réveillon à deux entre Lucy et toi? » Je proposai.

« Huh-uh, » Lucy secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « J'ai quelque chose de planifié avec ma mère et ma grand-mère. Je passe prendre Alice vers huit heure demain soir et on va les rejoindre chez-lui.

« Les? » Je répliquai fronçant les sourcils. "Je croyais que ton père était décédé il y a longtemps? » J'ajoutai dans un murmure inconfortable.

« Ouais… c'est vrai… mais maman a rencontré un homme bien, prêt à lui donner la lune! » Sa voix s'adoucit à la pensée du bonheur de sa mère.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais venir et te joindre à nous chez Myles?... On fait une fête. Je suis certaine qu'il en serait heureux, » j'offris sachant intérieurement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle voulait aller pour Noël, ou plutôt, une seule personne avec qui elle voulait être…

« J'ai déjà essayé ça, » dit Lucy lorsque le BlackBerry de Sue se mit à vibrer, « et elle a refusé, alors je te souhaite bonne chance! » Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son amie pour s'assurer que son attention était toujours sur l'appareil, elle confia, « En fait, je suis un peu inquiète pour elle ; elle n'a plus autant d'entrain qu'à son habitude. Comme si quelque chose était arrivé et la tracassait… »

« Je n'ai rien remarqué, hier… »

« Elle est venue te voir hier? Je me demandais où elle était passée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait pu… »

« Heu Lucy? » Je stoppai son commentaire avant d'être moi-même interrompue.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose? » Vint la voix de Sue. La regardant intensément pour essayer de voir d'où venaient les inquiétudes de Lucy, je vis une teinte de rose sur ses joues et un éclat particulier dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux essayer de deviner qui t'a appelé?" Je la taquinai, ayant apprit à être à l'aise avec elle la veille. Son sourire radieux répondit à ma question avant même que ses mots le fassent.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

_A\N *Je vous souhaite tous une Belle Veille de Noël, remplie de plaisir, de bonheur et d'amour!_

*****

Souriant timidement, Sue répondit, « C'était Jack… Il voulait savoir si… » elle pouvait difficilement regarder ses amies, sachant que sa nouvelle leur mettrait plein d'idées en tête puisqu'elles s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose se passe entre eux depuis si longtemps.

« Oui? » Je la suppliai de continuer.

« Il va au Wisconsin pour visiter sa famille… et il… m'a demandé de… l'accompagner… » elle termina en fixant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

« Woohoo! » S'exclama Tara dans une imitation de Bobby, rougissant quand elle réalisa à quel point il lui était maintenant facile d'utiliser le jargon Australien. « Heu… »

« Pas besoin de t'expliquer, Tara—on sait qu'il peut être accaparant à l'occasion et que… hé bien, tu semble apprécier sa compagnie ces derniers temps…! » Je commentai mystérieusement, faisant rire les filles autours de moi. C'était agréable de pouvoir plaisanter librement… Je savais que je devais ça à mes amis.

« Alors…qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » S'enquit Lucy un large sourire sur le visage.

« La seule chose possible dans les circonstances… » elle prit une pause. « J'ai accepté! »

« Parfait! » J'ai dit en regardant Lucy malicieusement, « Lucy ne s'inquiètera plus pour ton temps des Fêtes, à présent! »

Tournant sa tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie Sue questionna, « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? Pourquoi? » Je pouvais voir qu'elle était reconnaissante du souci de son amie, mais ça semblait l'avoir surprit quelque peu.

« Heu… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule à Noël… Tu l'as dit toi-même, que personne ne devrait l'être à ce temps de l'année! » Dit Lucy pour sa défense.

« C'est correct, Luce. Je sais que tu es une très bonne amie et que parfois les amis s'en font pour ceux qu'ils aiment… même sans raison valable! » Elle lui frappa le bras légèrement pour plaisanter.

C'était absolument vrai... nous étions vraiment une belle bande d'amis qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de soucier les uns des autres et nous priions Dieu chaque jour pour les choses restent ainsi pour longtemps encore…

Le reste de la journée se déroula en agréable compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, chacune ayant d'autres choses à faire dans nos vies respectives. Après des 'au revoir' amicaux, nous avons ramassé nos achats ce qui signifiait plusieurs sacs chacune, et prîmes la route de la maison.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis allée chez Myles pour continuer la planification : les préparatifs de Noël allaient bon train—le repas était presque près, même avec les petits à côtés…--et le nettoyage de la maison était bien avancé aussi. Il restait seulement les détails de dernière minute.

Mettant le génie de nos cerveaux ensemble, nous avons pensé à quelques jeux à faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais là encore, il était question de la famille Leland après tout… nous pouvions donc planifier autant de jeux que nous voulions, seul Dieu savait comment les choses allaient se passer.

La neige avait tombée durant la nuit, couvrant chaque pouce carré du pavé, laissant de jolies guirlandes blanches glacées sur les branches des arbres. _Maintenant l'ambiance des Fêtes est vraiment complète, _je reflétai pour moi-même regardant à travers la fenêtre du salon. Des enfants jouaient avec leurs traîneaux près d'une montagne miniature, laissée par les voisins au bout de la rue sans issue. Des rires et des cris de joie résonnaient et étaient comme de la musique dans mes oreilles. Qui aurait cru que d'innocents bruits atteignant les oreilles de quelqu'un pouvaient apporter un tel amalgame d'émotions…

J'adorais voir les jeunes jouer dans la neige, ne se souciant jamais du froid qui mordait leurs joues roses jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus les sentir ou que leurs mères, après des essais répétés, les convainquent finalement de rentrer pour un bon chocolat chaud. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie… car je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir dans mon enfance…

Je regrettais vraiment ces moments où je réussissais à tirer mon père dehors, habituellement pour quelques minutes, mais au moins, j'avais des souvenirs de nous deux construisant un bonhomme de neige, prenant les traditionnels boutons et la carotte pour faire le visage… Tristement je réalisai que c'étais l'unique souvenir auquel je pourrais me raccrocher comme étant un des rare instant où j'ai vu Philip sourire d'une façon sincère dans toute ma vie…

Des pas s'approchant dans mon dos me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Myles remarqua une larme sur ma joue et enlaça ses bras autour de moi, me donnant toute l'attention fraternelle dont j'avais besoin.

Comme il transportait son regard dehors, il comprit d'où venait ma tristesse… et se sentit désolé pour moi, essayant de prendre un peu de ma douleur… « Peut-être que ce Noël va les changer... même si c'est seulement l'ombre d'un petit changement, ça en vaudra la peine… »

Il me retourna dans son embrasse car il savait que ma peine ne venait pas uniquement de là. Lorsque je lui fis face il ajouta, « Et tu l'auras aussi un jour… » il pointa vers les enfants. « Tu trouveras l'amour, le vrai et profond amour… Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend là bas quelque part… peut-être plus près que tu ne le penses… »

« Merci Myles... Je voudrais te croire... je voudrais tellement te croire… » elle cacha son visage dans contre son torse pour recevoir un câlin de réconfort.

« Il est là, Anne... te cherchant lui aussi… »

*****


	10. Chapter 10

La veille de Noël... 24 Décembre, le jour où tout le monde semble un peu fou, essayant de finir tous les détails de dernière minute avant LE grand jour…

Myles m'avait demandé de venir le rejoindre au bureau après le travail pour que nous puissions finaliser la planification ensemble en prenant un bon dîner comme célébration pré-Noël entre frère et sœur—un peu comme une nouvelle tradition pour nous deux, et ensuite aller à la messe à l'église qu'il fréquente. Je croyais que c'était une idée brillante, tant que nous ne tombions pas dans les mauvais souvenirs et la tristesse avant le dessert… Ce serait mieux d'attendre la fin de la soirée pour ça, pas vrai? *rire*

Atteindre le troisième étage n'est pas chose facile si vous y allez pour la première fois—il y a les formulaires à remplir, la sécurité à passer, le détecteur de métal et la photographie du badge à prendre… Si vous êtes chanceux, la personne que vous allez visiter vous donnera les bonnes directions, et ne vous dira pas 'tu peux vérifier sur le plan de directions, c'est tout indiqué!'—car dans ce cas… pauvre toi! Tu te perdras c'est certain! Ce panneau n'est jamais mis à jour!

Après la routine de sécurité, j'ai finalement eu le okay pour monter dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai vu que quelques autres personnes étaient avec moi—à cette heure, c'était probablement tous des agents ou différents travailleurs de bureau… Tout le monde descendit entre les deux premiers étages, j'étais donc maintenant seule avec mes pensées. Il y avait tant de choses dans ma tête à cet instant que je ne remarquai pas la porte qui s'ouvrit devant moi… Ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de l'ombre noire qui m'a renversée… ou c'est du moins ce que je croyais être…

« Ouch!!! » J'ai entendu au-dessus de moi après être tombée par terre, me cognant la tête assez fort sur le sol.

« Ouch!!! » Vint mon écho tandis que je me frottai la tête en essayant de me relever, voyant instantanément les choses tourner autour de moi.

« Je-je suis désolé, mademoiselle! Je ne vous avais pas vu… Est-ce que ça va? » Sa voix grave semblait venir de loin, mais je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon cou lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près de moi, offrant sa main pour m'aider à me lever.

Entendant mon gémissement de douleur lorsque j'ai essayé de bouger, il mit sa main derrière ma tête pour que je me recouche. La porte qui s'ouvrit révéla un groupe de personnes prêtes à rentrer à la maison pour les Fêtes, se réjouissant et se souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. Une voix singulière vint à mon oreille—Myles…

« Hé Mat, prêt à… » me voyant gisant devant l'homme, il figea. « Qu'est-ce que…? » Fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Oh Myles! Peux-tu m'aider? » Il demanda lui signifiant de bloquer la porte. "Je vais l'apporter dehors, » il dit me prenant dans ses bras musclés. J'avais beau être étourdie et ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais je pouvais encore reconnaître un bel homme quand j'en voyais un croiser mon chemin…

*****


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N * Bonne Année tout le monde! Puisse cette année 2010 vous apporter bonheur, santé, amour et prospérité!_

*****

Après que le premier choc fut passé, Myles fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et appuya sur le bouton d'attente pendant que Ad—comme j'ai affectueusement décidé de l'appelé pour, vous l'avez deviné, mon Adonis!—plaça doucement ses bras sous mes aisselles et mes genoux pour me transporter jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Me posant doucement, il chassa une mèche de cheveu de mon visage, me faisant frissonner de tout mon être.

« Fait attention, Alex! C'est ma petite sœur que tu transportes! » L'avertit Myles, une teinte de menace dans la voix.

« Ta... ta sœur? » Il répéta étonné, promenant son regard entre Myles et moi plusieurs fois comme pour essayer de trouver des ressemblances entre nous.

« Je vais bien, les gars… » Ma voix semblait oscillante dans mes propres oreilles alors je pouvais à peine imaginer ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Je raclai ma gorge pour faire une deuxième tentative plus convaincante. « Je vais bien, c'était juste… le choc... probablement... » _Oh mon Dieu! Comment ça se fait que chaque fois que vous voulez VRAIMENT faire une bonne impression sur quelqu'un vous avez l'air d'un idiot?... Est-ce qu'il y a une règle écrite pour ça ou quoi?... _

« Le choc de voir Alex debout devant toi? » Taquina Lucy qui vint de l'autre côté du bureau, souriant devant mon inconfort. Comme prévu, mes joues prirent une vive teinte de rouge, plus foncée que si j'étais allée marcher dans le froid pendant une heure…

« Laisse la tranquille, Luce! » Myles mordit en réponse et caressa mon bras pour me réassurer.

« Myles, » je le réprimandai, « c'était juste une blague et je peux endurer celles de Lucy… preuve que je vais mieux! » J'ajoutai essayant de me remettre sur mes pieds. Mon frère me laissait à peine assez d'espace pour manœuvrer, donc que lorsque je fis un pas, je m'enfargeai dans SES souliers grandeur 13 et finis ma course… tête première dans les bras de Alex…

Ébahie par le bleu-tendre de ses yeux, je ne pouvais tirer mon regard du sien : j'étais pratiquement hypnotisée par la façon dont sa bouche sourit… « Heu… »

Il replaça ses bras autour de moi pour stabiliser sa prise, me redressant par le fait-même. « Pas que je me plaigne, Mademoiselle Leland mais… peut-être aimeriez-vous rester sur vos pieds un peu plus longtemps cette fois… »

Souriant à ses mots, j'étais prête à accepter le défi. « Bien, peut-être auriez-vous dû garder vos beaux yeux sur la route devant vous plutôt que derrière pour commencer?... » _Je t'ai eu!_

« Donc vous pensez que j'ai de beaux yeux, hein? » _Oh-oh! _Okay, il était rapide à réagir et brillant… trop brillant!...

« Oui, c'est vrai… » J'ai avoué timidement, mais loin d'être prête à m'avouer vaincue… « …mais c'est dommage que vous ne les utilisiez pas pour regarder autour de vous… mais plutôt comme arme fatale… » Lorsque je vis l'étincelle dans ses océans, je le clouai au sol en disant, « envoyant de pauvres femmes par terre… » C'était son tour à rougir à mon commentaire, bien que je doive admettre qu'il avait l'air assez sexy lorsqu'embarrassé…

« Je-je suis désolé!... Je… je pensais que j'étais en retard et… » il bredouilla me relâchant ne sachant pas trop où regarder ni quoi faire de lui-même.

« Shhh… » Je le fis taire avec mon doigt sur ses lèvres—lèvres que j'espérais revoir un jour… « C'est correct… » Je dis tournant les talons, « Myles, tu viens? » j'envoyai par-dessus mon épaule essayant de garder ma respiration stable et ramener mon rythme cardiaque irrégulier. Tout le monde était surprit derrière moi. _Cette rencontre n'est que le début... _je pensai en allant vers la porte…

*****


	12. Chapter 12

Aussitôt que nous avons atteints la voiture, Myles commença à me questionner pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter! » Je soupirai. « Regarde Myles, je sais que tu veux prendre soin de moi… et je l'apprécie… mais je suis une grande fille et je peux m'occuper de mes fesses moi-même. »

« Ouais peut-être, mais néanmoins tu étais assise sur ces mêmes fesses quand les portes se sont ouvertes… » il déclara sa voix remplie d'inquiétude. « Anne… » _Oh-oh! Normalement, lorsqu'il commence sa tirade comme ça, ce n'est pas bon signe... _ « ...tu es ma seule famille, en tout cas, la seule personne que je considère comme tel… C'est donc normal que je m'en fasse pour toi, » il vint près de moi à côté de la portière, « et ça me tuerait si quelque chose t'arrivait… il finit dans un murmure.

Je savais que les choses avaient changées dans l'esprit de Myles… mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était autant…

Posant ma main sous son menton, je le regardai dans les yeux. « Myles… » des larmes embrouillaient mon regard, « …tu ne me perdras pas! Pas pour aussi longtemps que j'aurai mon mot à dire là-dessus! » J'essayai de plaisanter, riant nerveusement. « La dernière année à vraiment été difficile pour moi, tu le sais, mais je t'avais pour me soutenir à tout moment… Tu m'as non seulement aidé à éviter la prison et surmonter cette épreuve… tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir-là… dans la maison… » À ce moment, des larmes coulait le long de mes joues… larmes qu'il essuya avec son pouce.

Aussi naturellement que s'il l'avait fait un million de fois, il me serra dans ses bras, laissant ma tête sur son épaule pour que je puisse pleurer ma peine. C'était à des instants comme ça que je remerciais Dieu d'avoir retrouvé mon frère—dans un sens, ce n'aurait pas été possible si tout ça n'était pas arrivé. C'est bizarre des fois comment Il nous ouvre une porte dans des circonstances inattendues… usant des gens dont on a vraiment besoin dans notre vie à cet instant précis pour nous aider…

« Merci Myles… pour tout ce que tu as fait… et pour simplement être là pour moi maintenant… »

« Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs… » Sa voix était à peine audible, mais je savais que son commentaire venait du plus profond de son cœur…

Et sur ce, nous nous sommes séparé et sommes partis chacun de notre côté de la voiture, n'ajoutant pas un mot puisque ça aurait été inutile. Nous sommes allés au mail pour acheter le reste de nos provisions et sommes retourné chez lui dans un silence confortable.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

« Alors… » commença Myles devant un filet Mignon et un verre de 'Don Pérignon', « …qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alex au bureau? » L'étincelle de malice dans son regard me dit que ce n'était pas demandé aussi innocemment que ça pouvait paraître.

Caché le rougissement qui nous envahie n'est pas chose facile et je pouvais sentir que j'échouais lamentablement tandis qu'une vague de chaleur me montait au visage. « Heu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? J'étais debout dans l'ascenseur lorsque quelqu'un m'a jeté par terre. Lorsque j'ai reprit mes esprits, j'ai réalisé que vous étiez tous autour de moi… » Je savais que ma performance ne valais pas celles des grandes actrices, mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire en étant prise de court par son allusion. Pour éviter tout questionnement supplémentaire, je pris une grosse bouchée de salade, mâchant aussi goulument que ma bouche me le permettait.

« Mais _après_ que tu sois tombée sur le sol, lorsque les portes se soient ouvertes, il m'a demandé de les retenir et t'a prit dans ses bras… » Je sentais le rouge colorer mes joues et la réalité faire sa marque dans mon esprit. « Alex est un agent fort, il t'a soulevé facilement… pas que tu sois lourde ou quoi que ce soit, mais… »

« Mais quoi? » Je demandé un peu sèchement, revenant à mes vieilles habitudes de prendre tous les commentaires personnellement et sans aucune once d'humour—il n'y avait pas de place pour ça dans mon ancienne vie.

Posant gentiment sa main sur la mienne pour me signaler qu'il plaisantait il dit, « ¨ca devait être confortable d'être blottie contre son corps musclé… Sans oublier, » il continua avec un large sourire, « …son parfum subtil… » Le clin d'œil qu'il fit ne pouvait mentir—c'était évident que j'avais remarqué à quel point il sentait bon. « Il a une odeur unique, n'est-ce pas petite sœur? »

Ricanant nerveusement, j'acquiesçai. « C'était plutôt réconfortant de se faire réveiller par son odeur—sucrée et fleurie en même temps. C'est pour ça que tu as remarqué son parfum? » Je demandai connaissant la passion de mon frère pour les fleurs.

Riant il confessa, « Oui... Pas qu'il m'attire personnellement,» il souligna en souriant, « …mais j'ai dû faire quelques recherches pour trouver pourquoi il sentait comme un jardin après une pluie d'été… » Sa dernière phrase le transporta dans un genre de transe, dans un monde où il était à l'aise, où il pouvait laisser aller les tensions de tout son corps et de son âme en prenant soin de ses beautés.

« Myles?... Myles? » J'ai répété plus fort puisqu'il n'avait pas répondu la première fois.

« Hein? »

"Heu... ce Alex... heu... tu as dit qu'il était un agent, c'est ça? Sais-tu avec quelle unité il travaille? »

« Et pourquoi ça t'intéresserait? » Des étincelles que j'avais appris à voir souvent dans ses yeux éclairèrent son regard sur moi.

Sourcillant pour le taquiner je répondis, « Comme si tu ne le savais pas?... Tu… ne connaîtrais pas son numéro de téléphone, par hasard? »

« Pourquoi? Lorsqu'il s'agit de ma petite sœur, je ne veux que le meilleur! »

« Voyons voir… Peut-être pour découvrir quel parfum il utilise? Et… si par chance il serait libre demain pour venir à une certaine réception… »

« C'est ce que je disais… seulement le meilleur! » Il confirma poussant un morceau de papier dans ma direction, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Dis lui que je le salut! »

*****


	14. Chapter 14

Aussitôt que j'eus terminé mon repas, je suis allée dans le salon pour téléphoner, pendant que Myles avait gracieusement offert de se charger de la vaisselle. Timidement je pressai chaque numéro, sentant un étrange sentiment envahir mon corps. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, puisque je ne m'étais jamais vraiment accordé la liberté d'être moi-même dans mes relations précédentes, mes manières d'aristocrate prenant toujours le dessus. Prenant une grande respiration lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, j'appréhendais le fait qu'il puisse effectivement répondre.

« Saluuut! » Répondit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

J'eu le souffle coupé et restai sans voix, aucun son ne voulant sortir.

« Oui? Qui est là? » Il demanda incertain si c'était un gamin qui lui jouait un tour.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi je l'appelle? Oh mon Dieu! Sa voix est si enchanteresse, je ne peux plus parler!_

'_Bien sûr que tu peux!' _Réplica une petite voix dans ma tête. _Ouvre la bouche et laisse ton cœur parler pour toi! Tu attends un homme comme lui depuis assez longtemps ; maintenant, c'est le temps d'AGIR!'_

_Mais s'il me rejette?_

'_S'il est aussi brillant que tu le crois, il ne le fera pas… et de toute façon, penses-tu que Myles t'aurait donné sa bénédiction s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance?'_

_Tu as un bon point…_

'_Tu sais que j'ai raison! Alors vas-y ; ouvre la bouche et parle!'_

Cette bataille intérieure ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était assez pour qu'il veille raccrocher.

«Si vous ne vous faîtes pas entendre dans les trois prochaines secondes, je raccroche : un, deux… »

« Non! Attends Alex! »

« Qui est là? » Il demanda intrigué.

« Heu... c'est moi, Anne Leland… Tu m'as aidé au Hoover Building aujourd'hui… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant j'ai imaginé un énorme sourire sur son visage, pareil à celui qui relevait le coin de mes lèvres à l'image qui apparut dans mon esprit.

« Oui... je sais qui tu es… Comment je pourrais oublier?... » Sa réponse simple me donna le courage dont j'avais besoin pour continuer et fit élargir mon sourire.

« Je voulais te remercier... pour ce que tu as fait… et heu, te demander si tu avais des plans pour demain, mais si tu as quelque chose… »

« Non, » sa réponse fut immédiate, « je n'ai rien qui ne puisse être reporté… Hé bien, rien du tout en réalité… » Je déchiffrai une pointe de tristesse à sa confession d'être seul le jour de Noël. « Et toi? Tu as des plans? » Il questionna plein d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Oh... »

« Mais je voulais t'inviter à te joindre à moi… heu, nous, » je me corrigeai. « Myles et moi faisons une soirée pour notre famille et nos amis… et on aimerait que tu viennes… »

Après une courte hésitation il demanda, « Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone, de toute façon? Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir donné… » Vu mon absence de réponse il murmura, « Myles… il te l'a donné, c'est ça? »

« Que diras-tu si c'est le cas? »

Un petit ricanement résonna dans mon oreille. « Je devrais le remercier… parce que ton appel Anne Leland, vient d'illuminer ma journée, autant que notre première rencontre l'avait fait… Et je serai plus qu'honoré d'assister à votre soirée. »

« Ta réponse illumine la mienne… » La fin de notre conversation fut… intéressante et enrichissante sur ce que m'apporterait sur le côté cœur de ma vie…

*****


	15. Chapter 15

La messe fut merveilleuse, pleine de joie et de partage ; plusieurs personnes firent des lectures et une chorale d'enfants chanta avec fierté des chants de Noël et des hymnes religieux. Tous les visages reflétaient l'atmosphère familiale qui circulait en cette saison, chacun reconnaissant d'être entouré de ceux qu'ils aiment.

Plus d'une fois j'ai surpris Myles me regardant et même prenant ma main pendant le sermon du Pasteur et il refusa de la relâcher par la suite. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à une célébration qui me touchait aussi profondément ; non seulement à cause de ce qui avait été dit, mais parce que pour la première fois de ma vie mon âme accueillait volontiers chaque petite émotion, laissant à mon cœur la liberté de les montrer au monde qui m'entoure. Et c'était la même chose pour mon frère. Nous sommes retournés à la maison chacun de notre côté, mais nos âmes étaient plus légères que jamais auparavant.

Je ne sais pas pour Myles, mais j'ai eu la meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis… je ne peux même pas me souvenir avoir déjà aussi bien dormi!

Finalement il était là... Noël... Une source d'inquiétudes, mais aussi de joies renouvelées depuis les derniers jours.

Mon appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous ce matin, l'inquiétude prenant place au creux de mon estomac. J'essayai de mangé un peu de toute façon—j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces pour le restant de la journée.

Nous étions tous deux conscients que nous avons beaucoup changés cette dernière année et que nous sommes prêts à prendre le prochain pas dans nos vies. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que nos parents seraient prêts à suivre nos pas inconditionnellement, ayant confiance en leur foi pour embarquer dans le bateau avec nous. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était de leur montrer quel chemin nous avions décidé de prendre et de leur demander quelle route ils voulaient emprunter. Quoique connaissant Philip et Élizabeth Leland, nous avions peu d'espoir. Bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas gâcher la fête, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs manches ; nous étions prêts à faire face à la musique et à leur montrer que nous étions d'accord en ce qui concernait les affaires de famille.

*****


	16. Chapter 16

À six heures tapantes, la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée du premier invité. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Bobby et Tara, mais je fus agréablement surprise de voir que c'était… Alex, apportant une bouteille de bon vin et un bouquet de fleurs.

« La bouteille est pour Myles et les fleurs, hé bien elles sont pour la plus adorable hôtesse que je connaisse… » il dit dans un ton timide et bas, terminant avec un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Rougissant à son compliment, je le remerciai. « Merci Alex… mais tu n'avais pas besoin… »

« Le sourire sur tes lèvres en ce moment vaut largement les quelques dollars que ça m'a coûté… et c'est un réel plaisir… d'être ici avec vous… » Il fit une brève pause et ajouta, « Et j'ai entendu parlé de tes parents et j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de… support moral si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues… » La tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers moi était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à ça, je fis donc ce que me dictait mon cœur—je retournai le baiser… La timidité était inscrite sur mes traits et dans mon action, mais je crois qu'il a senti la passion secrète qui gisait dans le coin de mon cœur, endroit réservé seulement pour lui depuis que mon regard avait croisé le sien dans l'ascenseur. Oui, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps vous me direz,... et vous avez raison… mais quelques fois nos cœurs sentent les choses bien avant qu'on ne daigne les accepter, et c'était clairement l'un de ces moments.

La petite plainte qu'il fit répondit à toutes les questions qui passaient dans ma tête au sujet des sentiments qu'il pourrait ou non ressentir pour moi. Quelques secondes après que le contact fut rompu, des sourires complices apparurent sur nos visages, seuls signes restants des évènements qui venaient de se passer.

« Oh Alex! C'est toi! Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, » salua Myles brisant la magie et nous tirant de notre transe. Reculant d'un pas, je laissai mon frère l'accueillir du cocktail que nous avions préparé pour nos invités. Myles me regarda et, allez savoir _pourquoi_ il me sentit que quelque chose… de spécial était survenu quelques instants auparavant. Souriant malicieusement, une étincelle passa dans son regard. « Wow! Ces fleurs sont magnifiques, Anne! Tu devrais peut-être aller dans la cuisine et les mettre dans un l'eau? » Il suggéra voyant le rose monter aux joues d'Alex qui pouvait presque faire concurrence avec la couleur des miennes. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il renouvelle son offre pour pouvoir calmer ma respiration erratique et m'esquivai.

Alex baissa son regard sur ses pieds, attendant que Myles termine son élan d'affection pour 'sa petite sœur', ayant entendu parler de la surprotection dont il pouvait faire preuve envers ceux qu'il aimait. _Peut-être qu'il va même me jeter dehors avec mon vin?... _ L'incertitude le faisait respirer avec difficulté, mais le grand Bostonien ne le fit pas attendre longtemps avant de réagir.

« Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, Alex, » il dit sérieusement offrant sa main pour qu'il la serre. « On dirait que tu as tout un effet sur elle—je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnante de ma vie… » Fixant l'autre homme, il continua. « Elle a eu des moments difficiles dernièrement et elle a besoin de cet élan de confiance, et je crois que tu peux l'aider à le retrouver. Tu es un homme bon et… bien, tu as certainement entendu parler de mon tempérament, pas vrai? » Alex acquiesça. « Quand j'ai vu les étincelles dans vos regards quand vous vous regardiez là-bas hier, j'ai comprit que c'était le coup de foudre pour vous deux… Et comme j'ai dit à Anne... je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… et ici, maintenant, c'est toi…» Une larme tomba des cils de Myles le long de sa joue, laquelle il se dépêcha d'essuyer avec son pouce. Touché par la confiance de celui qui se tenait devant lui, Alex vint plus près et fit une accolade à celui qu'il espérait deviendrait un jour son beau-frère. Un homme qui était prêt à passer outre ses standards aristocratiques pour le bonheur de sa sœur faisait preuve d'une grande force d'âme.

Se raclant la gorge, il bredouilla sa réponse l'émotion dans sa voix la faisant trembloter. « Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, Myles… Tu as raison—je l'aime de tout mon cœur... et si elle ressent vraiment la même chose pour moi… je serai l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre… »

Espionnant depuis le cadrage de la porte, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes plus longtemps ; deux hommes discutaient de l'amour qu'ils me portaient. Différemment, c'est vrai, mais ils confessaient quand même combine importante j'étais pour eux et la façon dont ils le faisaient, montrant un grand respect mutuel me toucha profondément.

Mon léger reniflement trahit ma présence dans l'ombre.

Se retournant pour me regarder, Myles proposa, « Peut-être que tu pourrais commencer ton travail d'amoureux en la consolant maintenant? » Riant à son commentaire, mon amour courut vers moi et moi vers lui, nous embrassant cette fois avec passion et laissant nos sentiments parler pour nous.

*****


	17. Chapter 17

Nos amis et notre famille commencèrent à arriver peu de temps après que je… bien, vous connaissez les grandes lignes, donc je ne vous donnerai pas trop de détails… nous avons notre vie privée à prendre en considération, pas vrai?... *ricane*

Ils arrivèrent donc et la fête commença… ou du moins, elle aurait dû commencer… Certains 'esprits fermés' et invités bornés avaient décidé de gâcher le plaisir avant même qu'il ait la chance commencer. De par les mots que j'utilise ici, je crois que vous comprenez très bien à qui je fais référence… oui, c'est ça—mes parents…

Myles accueillait les invités, leur donnant un cocktail après que j'aie prit leurs manteaux pour les mettre de côté. La douce musique ajoutait une touche festive ainsi que les décorations tout autour dans la maison. Tout avait été planifié pour que chacun puisse se sentir comme 'à la maison' et profiter du temps passé avec les autres, partageant de la bonne bouffe et ayant de plaisantes discussions.

Cependant une ombre vint assombrir l'atmosphère festive sur laquelle nous avions travaillée si fort, aussitôt que les Lelands eurent franchit la porte d'entrée. Maman critiquait tout—rien ne pouvait être digne de leur aristocratie. Nous ne serons jamais assez performants pour eux… Papa se contenta de jeter des regards de mépris à tout le monde, comme s'ils étaient tous atteints d'une quelconque maladie contagieuse ou blesseraient sa petite 'personne sensible'.

« Maman, » je risquai, « nous avons invité quelques amis et collègues à passer la soirée avec nous. Nous voulions que tous ceux qui compte pour nous soient présents, » j'ajoutai tandis que Myles passa son bras autour de mes épaules en support moral.

« Papa, si vous vouliez juste… » essaya Myles.

« Voulait quoi? Regarder ces… 'roturiers', » son dernier mot étant presqu'un murmure, comme si le dire à voix haute aurait pu entacher sa réputation.

Voyant la lourdeur qui était tombée sur la pièce, Alex vint et comme si rien n'avait été dit, il agrippa la main de Philip avec les deux siennes et la serra vigoureusement. Il se présenta comme mon amoureux et baissa la tête pour chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il dit, mais… l'attitude de mon père changea radicalement à ce moment…

Lorsque ma mère ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter cette acte trop familier de la part d'un complet étranger, Philip la fit taire. « Non Élizabeth! Les enfants ont raison… » Sa bouche s'ouvrit béante, je croyais qu'elle allait s'étirer un muscle si elle ne la refermait pas vite. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si rude et excusez ma femme aussi, s'il vous plaît… » C'était au tour de Myles et du mien d'être abasourdis par les propos et les actions de mon père. Je jetai un regard intrigué à Alex et reçu un séduisant clin d'œil en retour. J'étais inquiète de ce qu'il avait pu dire qui fit s'excuser Philip Leland de son comportement et de celui de sa femme.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser une seconde, j'aimerais parler à votre mère. Nous revenons dans un instant. » L'éclat dans les yeux de papa était une nouveauté pour moi—je ne l'avais vu auparavant. Un éclat qui révélait plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait passé dans leur noirceur depuis aussi longtemps que je le connaisse. Reflétant… de la tristesse?... du regret?... je n'en étais pas certaine...

« Heu, bien sur papa! Suivez moi, s'il vous plait, je vais vous montrer où est mon bureau, » offrit Myles gentiment leur montrant le chemin.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, Alex demanda joyeusement, « Est-ce que vous voulez chanter des chants de Noël? » Lorsque plusieurs hochements de tête affirmatifs et réponses positives lui parvinrent, il alla au piano, m'assit à ses côtés et demanda à tout le monde de se joindre à nous tandis qu'il laissa ses doigts danser sur les touches.

« Ça va aller, je vais t'expliquer plus tard… » il me réassura et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Son sourire et sa voix de baryton me persuadèrent de chanter avec eux. _Les choses extraordinaires semblent être la normalité en cette journée spéciale…_

*****


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N * Ceci est le dernier envoi de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée… Merci de votre soutien tout au long de cette aventure!_

*****

Vous êtes vous déjà demander _pourquoi_ certaines se produisent d'une certaine façon plutôt que d'une autre? Ou _pourquoi_ certaines _personnes spéciales_ croisent votre chemin à ce _moment précis_ de votre vie? Moi oui…

Regardant autour de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant la façon dont les choses survenaient pendant cette soirée, comment les gens de différents niveaux sociaux s'étaient mélanger, profitant du temps passé ensemble, partageant amour et foi…

Et tout ça à cause de l'audace d'un homme, si je peux appeler ça ainsi, et l'honnêteté de son commentaire…

Alex…

Quand maman et papa revinrent du bureau, ils se joignirent à nous autour du piano, silencieux au début, mais soudainement la voix de mon père se fit entendre et vint à mes oreilles, suivie de celle de ma mère douce et incertaine. Le demi-sourire qui releva les lèvres de papa jeta une vague de chaleur et… bien d'amour dans mon âme… Pour la première vraie fois de ma vie d'adulte, je pouvais sentir l'amour que mes parents avaient pour moi… Bien que timide et maladroit, il était assez fort pour que je puisse le sentir au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon être.

Les cantiques se suivirent jusqu'à ce que nos voix deviennent embrouillées et que nous ne puissions plus continuer. Le véritable plaisir commença alors, jouant des jeux de rôles et 'fais-moi un dessin' pendant que des hors-d'œuvre étaient servis, suivis de notre repas 'gastronomique' des Fêtes.

Tandis qu'Alex commença à raconter une histoire de Noël de sa famille autour d'une tasse de café, tout le monde écoutait attentivement, riant des drôles de grimaces qu'il faisait ou de la façon dont il insistait sur des détails abracadabrants. Je dois bien admettre que je me suis vraiment inquiétée lorsque maman s'est écrié « Menteur! » à un certain moment—je croyais que son naturel était revenu au galop et que les instants de plaisir n'étaient qu'une mascarade pour elle. Mais ses mots prouvèrent que j'avais tord...

« Tu n'as jamais vu le charriot du Père Noël dans ta rue!... Tout le monde sait qu'il vole haut dans le ciel, tiré par des rennes!... » Un silence fut suivi des rires de maman et d'Alex, puis joint de ceux de la foule dans la pièce.

Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles et Myles non plus—maman avait fait une blague! Bon, elle était mauvaise mais tout de même, c'était une blague!

« Qu'as-tu dit à mon père plus tôt pour les mettre de si bonne humeur? » Je demandai à Alex curieuse.

« Seulement la vérité, mon amour… » il répondit mystérieusement. Mes sourcils froncés parlèrent pour moi puisqu'il confessa son secret. « Je lui ai dit, et je cite, 'Monsieur Leland, votre fille vous aime de tout son cœur… ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps pour vous de lui montrer à quel point vous l'aimez aussi?' »

J'étais bouche bée—papa n'avait pas répliqué à ÇA? Oh! Oui il avait répliqué, mais en agissant plutôt qu'avec des mots, ou plutôt d'une façon _positive_…

Tandis que tout le monde rentrait chez eux laissant les membres de notre famille seuls avec Alex, papa et maman restèrent quelques instants, supposément pour nous aider à nettoyer, mais ils avaient besoin de nous parler et de remercier Alex pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne vous dirai pas les détails de ce qui a été dit, mais sachez seulement qu'un petit pas a été fait en ce qui concerne nos relations et la façon dont nous vivrons nos vies en tant que famille à partir de maintenant…

Des miracles se produisent vraiment à Noël et cette année, la famille Leland a été bénie par plusieurs, rapprochant notre famille plus que jamais. Apportant l'amour à quelqu'un qui l'avait presque banni de sa vie pour toujours… et la foi dans le cœur de quatre personnes… Ceci, je l'espère, était le premier d'une longue tradition de soirées à venir…

Cette année, la demeure de Myles avait été le théâtre de notre propre 'Terre de Miracles'…

Fin…

*********


End file.
